


You're my Everything

by RunaLiore



Series: LisaYuki [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Slow Romance, Yukina being emotional about the state of Lisa's Fingers (this is a canonical trait i swear), but not exactly "lovers" here, it's just that they're both in love and they both know it but they haven't articulated it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaLiore/pseuds/RunaLiore
Summary: First please forgive me for using a line from Louder as the title.This started off as a collection of drabbles but then I tied them all together into still a fairly short fic that focuses on the idea of Lisa and Yukina having a slow but definite evolution in their relationship. I like the idea that these two have both been in love with each other for a long time, they both know, and they're pretty sure it's definitely mutual, but it's also something that's hard to put into words with all that's going on with the band and such. Anyway, there's a modest amount of hand-holding and kissing at the end, so I hope it is not too sickly sweet to enjoy. Thanks!





	You're my Everything

**Author's Note:**

> For context, in case you haven't heard the full version of Louder!, right before the final chorus starts all the instruments drop away and Yukina shouts "LOUDER! YOU'RE MY EVERYTHING!" before the rest of the band picks back up, and it's a v dramatic and intense moment so it kind of gave me the idea for this short fic. If you're curious please check out Roselia's first album, Anfang!

**"LOUDER! YOU'RE MY EVERYTHING!"**

By the third time Roselia performed that song, Lisa's hands remembered the notes easily and her fingers almost unconsciously followed the sound of Yukina's voice. By their fifth performance, she finally felt comfortable enough to look up at the crowd between phrases. At the seventh, when the rest of the band fell away and Yukina started the chorus solo, their eyes met and Lisa forgot how to breathe.

For the rest of the song Lisa couldn't take her eyes off of her bass. Did she miss a note there? Was she slowing down? Did she play that progression too soft? The song was over before she could finish a full thought and the crowd burst into a mix of cheering and applause so loud it tangled up into a roar. They all stepped forward for a short bow. The back of Yukina's fingers brushed against Lisa's wrist and she reached to grab Yukina's hand. Yukina pressed their palms together as they bowed, held for a second longer, and then let go as she grabbed the microphone again and thanked the crowd.

As they left the stage Lisa reached out for Yukina's hand again, but Sayo called out from the edge of the stage, Lisa hesitated, and Yukina left for the dressing room. When Lisa turned around she found Sayo scowling at her... or maybe smiling? The difference between Sayo's expressions was almost impossible to pick out in low light.

"Imai-san. Your playing just now,"

Lisa gave her a sheepish smile and tried to laugh. "Ah, haha yeah, I messed up a bit near the end. I need to practice a bit more."

She waited for a sneer, but Sayo seemed surprised. "No. I was going to say that your performance in the last chorus was excellent. You should work to make sure you can give a performance that powerful through the entire song."

"Oh, thanks," Lisa said, "You were really amazing out there too Sayo."

Sayo only said, "That's to be expected," as she walked past her into the dressing room. Lisa couldn't stop herself from grinning as she followed in after.

 

* * *

 

Most of their walk home that night was filled with Ako’s bouncing and excited squeals and a few of Sayo’s elusive smiles. When everyone else finally headed off to their homes, Lisa noticed Yukina inching closer to her as they walked. Somewhere between the streetlights their fingers crossed again and this time, Yukina stopped and held up Lisa’s right hand in the light. She felt each fingertip and frowned.

“Lisa, your fingers have been blistering again.”

“Ah, yeah,” Lisa said, looking over the cuts and callouses on her hand, “But its not as bad as before.”

Yukina kept a soft grip on her hand and glared. "You should take more care. I don’t want you to get hurt for this."

Lisa smiled, “I will, but I have to make sure I’m not holding everyone back too, right? I told you I want to stay at your side, so I have to do at least this much to support you.”

“Then take a break more often,” Yukina said, still glaring stern, “Your bass is fine and you played remarkably tonight.”

Lisa laughed, a bit awkwardly. “Ah, yeah, Sayo said the same thing… Ok, I promise I’ll take it easier. And thanks, Yukina.”

Yukina held her gaze on Lisa for a moment before dropping her hand, though she didn’t let go. Lisa stepped closer and laced their fingers together as they walked. She started to hum.

"Yu~ki~na~ you know if you wanted to hold hands you could've just said so."

Lisa saw the trace of a smile through the corner of her eye. "I didn’t have to say anything.”

 

* * *

 

Freshly in a set of warm pajamas right out of the dyer, Lisa yawned her way upstairs and into her room. Her arms and legs ached and her chest felt that sort of electric lightness that always came after a show, the effect of settling into calm after using so much energy and concentration up on stage. Her face was still warm even after she washed it and the heat prickled against her ears. Sighing for good measure, she flopped over backwards onto her bed and let her head drape over the edge, staring out through the window.

Yukina’s blinds were open and from the lights pouring out it looked like she was still awake. With a quick kick, Lisa hopped up and slid the glass door open, leaning over the balcony to call out across the gap.

“Yukina! Are you still up? Hey, Yukina, is it alright if I come over for-“

Lisa froze, half leaning over the balcony and staring into Yukina’s room. Yukina also froze for a moment, her bra hanging off her arms as she turned to see Lisa on the balcony. Somehow she crossed the room and shut the blinds before Lisa could even see her move, although by then Lisa was too busy laughing to pay much attention.

“Yukina! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to look~ Why did you have the blinds open while you were changing anyway? Hey, Yukina~?”

Inside her room, Lisa heard her phone buzzing. A single text, from Yukina.

“You can. Wait 5 minutes.”

Lisa grinned and wrote back, “Yes Ma’am,” and she waited for Yukina to open the blinds again. When she finally did, 7 minutes later, she was clearly still trying to smooth out her face and calm herself. It was cute, Lisa thought, and they were both guilty of it in a way. In the dressing room before a performance they never hesitated in front of one another, maybe just because they weren’t alone or maybe because they were too focused on the show coming up. Here though, in their bedrooms when it was just the two of them and they weren’t going up on stage or performing for a crowd, it was easier to get flustered when they felt each other’s eyes on them. Of course, Lisa may also have been guilty of keeping the blinds cracked from time to time – not that she exactly wanted Yukina to watch her, but that she wanted there to be a chance that Yukina might look. It was a ridiculous thought, she told herself, so she had only done it a couple of times but it was very much a clearly intentioned act.

After Yukina opened the door to her balcony, Lisa hopped the small gap over and Yukina caught her arms to steady her.

“Thanks,” Lisa smiled, and Yukina smiled back.

Yukina shivered a bit. “It’s cold here, let’s talk inside.”

Lisa nodded and followed inside.

 

* * *

 

“Talking” in Yukina’s room, particularly after a show that left them both energized and exhausted, involved a small amount of actual conversation, a considerable amount of hands clasped together, and usually ended with the two of them asleep side-by-side in Yukina’s bed. It wasn’t platonic best friends behavior and they both knew it, and Lisa even suspected that Yukina _knew_ that they both knew… but they hadn’t said it outright.

They talked about the concert, of course, and the setlist for their next show, and somewhere along the way Lisa had decided to make a sort of cookie based on a type of ice cream Yukina had tried and liked, though it turned out later that Yukina really only liked that ice cream because that particular shop had a cat in residence. As usual, whenever Lisa started yawning Yukina insisted that they get to sleep, and also that Lisa stay over for the night. She reasoned that it would be too dangerous for Lisa to jump across the balcony while she’s so tired and that it would disturb their parents if she had to leave use their front doors. So Lisa slid into Yukina’s bed and the two of them laid down facing each other, their hands wound together as they failed entirely to drift off to sleep.

Obviously it wasn’t going to be relaxing, Lisa thought to herself, laying here in Yukina’s bed and hold her hand, watching her breathe… it wasn’t that they felt differently about one another – in fact Lisa was certain they felt the same by now – but how do you just put it into words all of a sudden that someone has been the most important person to you for longer than you can remember? That she’s so precious to you that you can’t think about your lives as separate things? It almost seemed ridiculous to ask “are we in love?” because Lisa already _felt_ it… but even though she felt it, she didn’t know. Then she thought back to the last song of the concert that night.

“Hey, Yukina…”

Yukina opened her eyes, not the least bit asleep. “Yes?”

“During the last song, your dad’s song tonight… You looked at me when you started the last chorus.”

Yukina was close enough to whisper now, and her voice was still as clear as it had been on stage.

“You were looking at me then, weren’t you Lisa?”

Lisa caught herself glancing away and shifting in place. “Well yeah, I always watch you when we drop for the last chorus…”

“Why?”

“Why? It’s… I don’t know if I really have a reason, you’re just really amazing when you sing, so –”

Yukina cut in there, “It’s the same for me. I didn’t do it consciously at first. You’re amazing when you play as well.”

“Ah, ahaha… Yukina,” Lisa glanced away again, “If you keep saying things like that so close to my face you’ll make me blush.”

Yukina didn’t answer right away. She was quiet for a time and then she drew herself closer to Lisa so that their eyes couldn’t help but meet.

“Lisa. You don’t have to worry about whether you’re worthy or good enough… you are the one I want standing beside me, so don’t do foolish things like damaging your fingers for the sake of the band. You always say this sort of thing to me and I wanted to say it to you, but it’s not something I can put into words easily… Lisa,”

Lisa grinned and raised a finger to Yukina’s lips.

“You don’t have to say anything, right?” She smiled and leaned forward, her eyes closed gently as her hand slid around to Yukina’s back and held her close. Yukina smiled as well and soon Lisa felt a soft kiss on her lips, another on her chin, and then Yukina nestled her head against Lisa’s neck. Lisa swept aside Yukina’s bangs just enough to kiss her forehead and, after a number of minutes neither of them could count, they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
